


Not okay

by ShadowQueen24



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, I did not like how she left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQueen24/pseuds/ShadowQueen24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty and Barry are cute together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not okay

Patty wiped tears from her eyes as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She was leaving Central City.

 

Leaving Barry.

 

She sighed, maybe it's for the best. Barry had been so secretive lately. Still though, half of her wished Barry would have argued with her more on the matter instead of just saying "okay". She kicked off her shoes. Why didn't he ask her to stay? Did he even care? The question is, would she have stayed if he asked her too?

 

It didn't matter. She was leaving, there was nothing more to think about. After everything she's been through, she deserved some happiness in her life. 

 

"Now," She mumbled. "What am I gonna eat." She was gonna curl up on the couch with some food and watch a horror movie. Suddenly, there was knock on her door. She furrowed her eyebrows. Who could that be?

 

"Coming!" She called out.

 

Patty opened the door to see the person that had occupied her thoughts not to long ago.

 

"Barry, what are-" Barry cut her, pressing his lips against hers. Patty would be lying if she said she didn't melt into his touch.

 

He rested his head on hers. " It's not okay." He breathed out. "I don't want you to leave Patty. You make me happy, and I can't lose you too. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you here." Patty laughed. She missed his rambling.

 

"Okay, I'll stay." Barry paused, afraid he had heard  her wrong.

 

"Really?" Patty nodded. Barry's face broke into a grin. "Patty, I have to tell you something." She frowned. "What?"

 

"I'm the Flash."


End file.
